


cant lose you

by haolsa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, racer! taeyong, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haolsa/pseuds/haolsa
Summary: Taeyong is a fierce street racer, yet he got one weakness, cute things. And Sicheng is cute.





	cant lose you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ice_CherryBombedbyTY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY/gifts).



> hiii!!! omg this is my first other pairing, i usually always write jaewin, but i've always wanted to write taewin so here we go!! thank you for [ice](https://twitter.com/IceeMaiden) the queen of taewin fics to encourage me to do so, i love you, so this is for you uwu
> 
> i hope you enjoy♡

It’s a pretty cold night. Taeyong just finished his race for today. There’s no doubt he wins again. Yes, he’s good, but his enemies today are especially bad. How could Taeyong really beat them to the extent of 2 minutes? 2 minutes are considered long when you’re a motorcycle racer.

He was on his way home when he sees a stray cat alone at the side of the road, looking so small and vulnerable, it’s a little kitty cat. Taeyong might be a fierce racer while he’s on street, but he got one weakness. He’s a sucker for cute things. So he immediately stops his motorcycle. The kitty cat looks hungry and cold. Taeyong looks around to see if there’s her mum around, but he didn’t see any cats around. He then picks up that kitty and protect it on his arms. He then went to a 24/7 pet shop around his neighbourhood to purchase some milk replacer and bring him to his apartment, hoping his landlord wont notice there’s this tiny kitty on Taeyong’s room for at least 2-3 days.

After reaching his place, Taeyong put down the little kitty on his sofa right away. Searching for a small towel he may have, then he wraps the little kitty inside, try to calm her shivers. Taeyong then make that milk replacer and warm it, so the kitty can drink it and be less hungry. After he warms it up, he put the bowl in front of the kitty.

“Here’s little kitty. You can drink it. I don’t know where’s your mum, and I don’t want you to suffer and die, I hope this could help you feel better.” Taeyong said as he pets the kitty. The kitty purrs and slowly make her way to the bowl to smell it, and eventually start to drink it.

“Good girl. Finish your milk and let’s sleep! I’ll bring you around for some walks to find your mum tomorrow. And of course to let you pee and poo.” Taeyong laughs. The kitty just stares at him for awhile and continue to drink her milk.

After making sure the milk is finished, and making sure the little kitty didn’t have any milk mustache around her mouth, Taeyong put the kitty inside a little box with a small blanket inside.

“This is too sudden, I can’t prepare a better crib for you, but I hope this is enough. Sleep well cutie.” Taeyong puts down the kitty and she replies him with a _meow_.

With the content feeling inside his heart, Taeyong finally fall asleep. Indeed, today is a great day for him.

 

* * *

 

 

Taeyong woke up by the sound of the loud banging door and the continuous _meows_ he heard. He then wakes up to find the little kitty is already on top of him. 

“Oh, you’re awake already. Let’s see who disturb our sleep, shall we?” Taeyong then picks up the kitty and put it on his arms.

He makes way to the door, and hears a faint _“Lee Taeyong I swear if you didn’t open this door, I’m gonna sue you for making me looks like a stupid moron in front of your door”_.

Well, that must be Yuta, his ‘beloved’ friend, the go crazy to his go stupid, and no matter how annoying Yuta could be, he’ll always love him, platonically. Just thinking about Yuta as his life partner is enough to make Taeyong has goose bumps all over. Sure, Yuta is so God damn attractive, but Taeyong literally seen him ever since they both still wears a freaking diaper, seeing him moving out from Seoul to Tokyo and vice versa every 3 years, they just destined to be best friend, not more.

“Will you please shut up for awhile and consider I’m still sleeping?” is the first words Taeyong said when he opens the door.

“Its freaking 11am Lee Taeyong, sun already up there in the sky, and why the hell are you still sleeping through this daylight?? Are you on your stupid racing again last night? I swear you need to stop, its fucking dangerous, I’m gonna die young just thinking about how you could die every night from that. Will you freaking spare me my life and just stop doing that?” Yuta rants while he makes his way inside. After a dramatic sigh, Yuta then turn around, to see Taeyong didn’t even listen to every words he said, and instead petting a cute lil blob of orange ball.

“Wait a minute. Is that a kitty? Oh God are you finally adopting a cat and didn’t let me know? We’re best friend ever since we’re in the womb Taeyong. How dare you??” Yuta really seems offended but he makes his way closer to Taeyong anyway, observing how that cute lil blob of orange ball yawning and start to close her eyes again in Taeyong’s arms.

“She’s a magical cute little blob. Oh my God.” Yuta coos at the sight. “Have you give her a name? And I swear to God you haven’t said anything ever since I went inside. Its like I’m doing a monologue now.”

“You haven’t stop talking, that’s why I haven’t see anything. And no Yuta, I didn’t adopt her, I just found her last night and decide to bring her home, just to take care of her before letting her go again. And that’s also conclude the answer for your latest question, I didn’t want to name her, because I’m scared I’ll get too attached to let her go.” Taeyong looks at the kitty fondly.

“You didn’t have to let her go??” Yuta take a seat on the sofa, stretching his limbs.

“Are you crazy or something? My landlord wouldn’t let me.” Taeyong finally sits next to Yuta.

“Hmm, because you haven’t give her a name, I’m gonna give her one.” Yuta pretends to think hard. “What should I named her?”

“Are you not listening to what I said? We didn’t have to give her a name as we gonna take care of her all the time.” Taeyong shakes his head.

“Well I could give her a name, so after you let her go you might still able to see her and take care of her.” Yuta just shrugs.

“Um, that’s a pretty good idea actually.”

“Of course it is! And I know what’s her name.” Yuta take the kitty carefully from Taeyong’s arms and proceed to lift her up as if she was Simba. “I present to you, Lady Pussy!”

“ _Meow_ ”, Pussy immediately respond to that name.

“See? She’s loving the name.” Yuta bring down the kitty, whose name is now Pussy thanks to Yuta’s brilliant mind.

“Yuta what the fuck??? Lady Pussy??” Taeyong’s eyes widen immediately and he hits on Yuta, thinking he’s crazy for naming this cute little kitty that.

“It’s actually just Pussy, the lady part was just to introduce her more fancily.” Yuta start to cuddle her.

“And why should I agree with that name? You’re a literal pervert.” Taeyong whines in defeat.

“Well, first of all, its like The Pussycat Dolls. She’ll be a legend.” Yuta said as he plays with the kitty’s paw. “And second of all, its you who has a dirty mind. And third of all, she’s loving the name. Right Pussy?”

The kitten looks up to Yuta and just snuggle into him, feeling comfortable.

And with that, its set that her name would be Pussy, once again thanks for Yuta’s brilliant mind.

 

* * *

 

 

After a week, Taeyong finally let Pussy go. He let go of her on his neighbourhood park so he could at least see her if he wants to. Pussy is now a literal definition of thick. So Taeyong actually not really worry about her. 

Taeyong frequently came to see Pussy every time he finished the race. It’ll be at probably 1-2am, yet the kitty still shows up every time he’s calling for her name.

Until one day, Pussy didn’t show up when he calls her name. Taeyong then decide to look around, in case Pussy was on the other side of the park. And well Taeyong is right. Pussy was in the other side of the park, and she was in the arms of someone else. Taeyong have a pretty bad day, and he really need Pussy to calm his down, so he’s kinda snapped to that stranger.

“I believe you have my cat in your arms.”

His voice must surprise the stranger. He promptly looks to Taeyong and let go of Pussy, whose running towards Taeyong and snuggle into him.

Taeyong finally see the stranger’s face. His fluffy black hair framed his face well. His skin looks glowing, and the way he smiles and scrunches his nose is so cute. His feline eyes look so beautiful. And Taeyong also notice how his ears aren’t the same, one is sharper than the other. He’s cute. So cute. Taeyong is a sucker for cute things. He instantly regret snapped unnecessarily like that towards the cute stranger.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I thought she was just a stray cat. I should’ve know since it seems like she was waiting for someone.” That stranger looks into Taeyong and give him a simple smile. “I guess I’ll get going now.”

“Wait.”

Before Taeyong could think, his mouth works way faster. Taeyong cursed in his mind, now he looks stupid for getting mad at the strangers and wanting him to stay afterwards.

The stranger turn around and face Taeyong again.

“It’s dangerous outside there, let me just take you home. But I need to feed Pussy first.” Taeyong sit down on the nearest bench.

“Dangerous? Ah really? I’m kinda new to this neighbourhood tho, I just moved here.” The strangers take a seat beside him. Taeyong could smell him, he smells fresh and sweet, its like a vanilla and berry, contrast to him who probably smells like a reeks of alcohol and smokes, and now he thought he seems like a creep. “And what’s her name? Pussy? That’s a unique name.”

“My friend is the one who named her, I questioned his mind too.” Taeyong reach out to his bag to give Pussy her food. She _meows_ and immediately eat her food.

“And what about your name?” The stranger asks him.

“I’m Taeyong, and you?” Taeyong brace himself to take a look at the stranger again.

“I’m Sicheng. And yeah, as I said, I’m kinda new here. Would you mind telling me why is it dangerous here?” Sicheng asks with his deep voice.

“Well its only dangerous when you’re out here all alone late at night. There’s like a wild race near here, and you might get hit or they may tease you since they’re drunk and stuff.” Taeyong try to explain it.

“Um... I see. You’re one of them right? I mean what would you do out here all alone this late, and you’re also wearing those signature racer leather jacket, not to mention I kinda smell alcohol and smokes from you.” Sicheng had an eye contact with him.

“You could say so I guess.” Taeyong shrugs, there’s no point denying all that tho. “And what are you doing all alone here late at night?”

“I actually can’t sleep. Guess I could use some cold air before sleep.” Sicheng concludes it with a grin.

Taeyong then realize he’s in fact was wearing a pajama. Taeyong blush at his own thought but still do that anyway. He takes off his jacket and put it on Sicheng’s shoulder.

“You’ll really catch a cold if you only wear that.” Taeyong try to give him a reasoning.

Sicheng only laughs, and yeah that’s the cutest laugh Taeyong heard in his life, “Thank you Taeyong.”

Taeyong try so hard to conceal his blushing cheeks yet to no avail, he fails miserably.

After a few minutes, Taeyong finally asks, “Shall I take you home now?”

“Yeah sure. But I don’t want to bother you. I’m just gonna walk alone.” Sicheng stands up and takes off Taeyong’s jacket.

“I insist Sicheng. I didn’t lie about the dangerous part, and don’t you even bother taking off the jacket.” Taeyong tightens his jacket on Sicheng instead. “Have you ever have a ride on motorcycle before?”

“Nope, but there’s always the first in everything right?” Sicheng illuminates in the dark of the night. He’s beautiful.

“Yeah, hop on, and hold tight. Tell me your address.” Taeyong starts up the engine.

“Its at The 127 Street. The first apartment on the left after traffic light.” Sicheng hop on and hug Taeyong from behind. Taeyong’s cold back instantly feels warm thanks to Sicheng’s natural body warm. Its new but Taeyong wont complain, he could get used to this.

“Wait, we live at the same apartment.”

“Ah I’m glad then.” Taeyong could feel Sicheng tightens his hug.

 

* * *

 

 

Ever since that day, Taeyong sees Sicheng more frequently, especially at night. He sometimes meets Sicheng at that park, seeing him playing or cuddling with Pussy. They both take care of Pussy almost every single day. Taeyong sometimes absent because his racing schedule, so its sometimes only Sicheng who take care of Pussy.

“You knows; I think you should really stop doing that. Its not good for you, and as you said, dangerous.” Sicheng said one day.

“I know. My best friend literally said that too over and over again. Its just I love the thrill of it. Its like I’m flying. I don’t know, nothing beat that feeling for me. So I can’t stop doing that.” Taeyong explains to Sicheng.

“I see.” Sicheng just nods, and continue to pet Pussy as Taeyong take a deep sigh. He once again disappoints someone he cares about with his answer.

The first time he tells that to Yuta was also pretty hard. Yuta seems disappointed but its not like he could prevent Taeyong from doing that when Taeyong feel the happiest while doing so. Yuta didn’t show his disappointment, but Taeyong can feel it, it broke his heart. And tonight too, it hasn’t been so long since he knew Sicheng, but his opinion matters for Taeyong, hence he feels sad too for making Sicheng disappointed with his answer.

Taeyong was just arrived with Sicheng after playing with Pussy for awhile, and he suddenly meet Yuta whose currently in front of his apartment building.

“Taeyong, you snake, you never tell me anything.” Yuta who notice Taeyong arriving with Sicheng immediately walks to him and glare at him.

“Hi! I’m Taeyong’s best friend, Yuta. And who are you, cute boy?” Yuta winks at Sicheng. Taeyong was glaring at the sight.

“I’m Sicheng. I’m Taeyong’s new friend I guess.” Sicheng laugh at his own answer.

“You guess? I guess so too. I just don’t understand why Taeyong never tell me about you, when you’re a whole cutie, usually Taeyong would ramble to me, but he’s not.” Yuta fake his sigh. “Guess, he’s protective and wont let me stole you away from him.”

“That’s…. too much information Yuta.” Taeyong immediately pull away Yuta from Sicheng. “And Sicheng, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah sure.” Sicheng grins. “Have a nice rest Taeyong.”

Taeyong only smiles as he takes Yuta away.

“What the hell? You got a new boyfriend and you didn’t tell me anything?” Yuta urgently ask Taeyong as they reach to the elevator.

“Its because he’s not my boyfriend. You hear it yourself, he’s my new friend.” Taeyong shakes his head in disbelief.

“Yeah? With that lovey-dovey eye contact you had with him? Oh come on, you can’t lie to me Taeyong, I know you long enough to see you have some feelings for him.” Yuta teases him now.

And yes, Yuta is right, he can’t lie from him, and yeah maybe Taeyong really do have feelings for Sicheng.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s that night, Taeyong was about to go to the racing spot when he notices Sicheng was running from outside, he keeps looking down and keeps using his sweater paw to wipe away something on his face. And that hits Taeyong, Sicheng was crying. Sicheng walk pass him without saying anything. Taeyong feel the need to talk to him, so he does, he runs to Sicheng and grab his wrist. 

“Hey, what’s wrong Sicheng? You okay?” Taeyong try to see Sicheng’s face as he keeps looking down.

“I should’ve tell you the news but I don’t want to bother you, and you got something to attend too right?” Sicheng sobs. “Its not like I can ask you to stay with me here.”

“Sicheng, look at me.” Taeyong brings up Sicheng’s face so he could see him well. “Tell me what happened? You’re not bothering me.”

“If I told you, you’re not gonna focus on your race and I don’t want you to get hurt. I better tell you later once you’re home. For now, just go. I can deal it on my own.” Sicheng try to let go of Taeyong’s hand on his wrist.

“No Sicheng. I’ll stay with you if I had to. Now tell me.” Taeyong caress his cheeks and wipe away his tears.

“Pussy. I can’t find her anyway at the park, I went around, and I finally found her, but she’s not breathing, she’s dead Taeyong. You’re the one who’ll understand this pain, I want to share this news to you, but as I said you’ll lose focus and I don’t want you to get hurt.” Sicheng sobs again. Taeyong pulls him to his arms. “I don’t want to deal with this sadness alone, but I can’t do anything to make you stay with me.”

“I’ll stay with you Sicheng. Let’s go to my room.” Taeyong didn’t care about that race anymore. Yes, his heart ache for the loss of Pussy. But seeing Sicheng so weak and vulnerable like this hurts him more.

Taeyong let Sicheng sits on his sofa while he takes his fluffy blanket and wrap him around. He also made Sicheng a hot chocolate. He then sits next to him, watching his sobs slowly stop.

“You’ll be okay Sicheng, we’ll be okay. I believe Pussy want you to live your life happily for her too. Sure I’ll miss her so much too, but that’s something we can’t change.” Taeyong try to calm Sicheng as he rubs on his back.

Sicheng just nods and leans towards Taeyong, he rests his head on Taeyong’s shoulder.

“Now that she’s gone, will I be able to have some times to meet you tho? We didn’t have any more reason to meet again. You’ll focus on your life, on your race, but I’ll never be the same.” Sicheng said as Taeyong absentmindedly caress on his hair.

“Sicheng, don’t say anything like that. Of course we could still meet, I care about you a lot. I wont let you be sad.”

“Then please stop doing that racing thing. I swear every night I got all worry you’ll get hurt. I’m scared I’ll lose you. And now Pussy’s gone, I couldn’t afford to lose you too. You really change my life Taeyong. These months, I’m happier than ever, and that’s because of you. You always make me happy and make me looks forward to each day. I can’t lose you. Please stop doing that if you really care about me.” Taeyong could feel Sicheng sobbing again on his arms.

“Sicheng, I’m here for you. Please don’t cry.” Taeyong now hugging Sicheng. Sicheng nuzzling to the crook of his neck. “I still can’t promise you that, I guess. But I’ll always be here for you, I promise not to get hurt, I promise to take care of myself. I care about you Sicheng, and um… actually its been quite awhile, I thought it was a silly crush at first, because you’re like so cute, but I just realize that I indeed have feelings for you, I love you Sicheng.”

He can feel Sicheng slowly calming down, and when he looks at Taeyong, he giggles, “I can’t believe you really confess while I’m in your arms crying like an ugly baby.”

“You are a baby, but not the ugly one, cute one.” Taeyong smiles. Sicheng’s eyes still looks teary, his nose is red, his cheeks are flushed, that sight is so cute.

Taeyong then proceed to kiss Sicheng’s nose, “I’m here with you now, and I just confess, please do something about that.”

“If you didn’t notice the value about what I’m rambling back then, then guess I should tell you. I love you too Taeyong, so much, it hurts inside.” Sicheng smile solemnly.

“But now I got you, I’m okay, I’ll be more than okay. I’ll try to be a supportive soon-to-be boyfriend.” Sicheng gives a peck on Taeyong’s lips.

“Stop being sappy on me soon-to-be boyfriend, lets just sleep now. I want to cuddle you.” Taeyong then drags Sicheng to his room and lay him there.

Taeyong later joins in and hug Sicheng protectively right away.

“I still can’t believe I’m here now. I thought you’re so out of reach. I thought I’m going to lose you, yet here I am.” Sicheng snuggle into Taeyong’s embrace.

“Clingy baby.” Taeyong laughs. “I love you Sicheng.”

“Can you say that again?” Sicheng looks up to see Taeyong.

“Hmm? I love you.” Taeyong kiss his forehead.

“Again?”

“I love you Sicheng, so much.” Taeyong now kiss his nose.

“Hmm? I can’t hear that.” Sicheng now giggling.

“I love you my baby.” Taeyong then proceed to lean in and capture Sicheng’s lips.

Good thing Sicheng kiss him back, the kiss is soft yet passionate, they both showing their feelings on that kiss. Taeyong put his hands on Sicheng’s nape to deepens the kiss. Taeyong could feel Sicheng was smiling in their kiss. They kiss for like 4 minutes but it feels like forever for them.

And Taeyong finally found some feelings that much better than the one he feels during racing, its just being there with Sicheng. Showering him with love, peppering him with kiss. Its make Taeyong the happiest human being in this world. He then promises to himself to quit racing if that mean he could have Sicheng in his arms every night.

“Guess I’m going to listen to you. I’ll quit racing.”

“Really?” Sicheng who just busily kiss Taeyong’s neck suddenly look at him excitedly.

“Yes, if only I could have you in my arms every night, then I’m willing to quit it.” Taeyong smirks and kiss Sicheng slowly.

“You should ask me to be your boyfriend first then. I won’t say yes on the first date, but maybe on the second date.” Sicheng now teases Taeyong and laughing.

“I’ll do anything to get you tho, don’t you worry your cute ass.” Taeyong giggles and proceed to kiss Sicheng again, and again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading it until the end;-; i really appreciate it if you leave any kudos or comments uwu, i'll see you later on my next fics♡ 
> 
> hit me on [twt](https://twitter.com/hyukshao) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/monbaebae) and lets be friends!


End file.
